LazBlog
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: It's another random day at Camp Kidney. While I'm searching up camper's names on the Internet, I stumble on LazBlog, a blog written from Lazlo's point of view on Tuesday, 10 August, 2010. Warning: There are mispellings, so don't read, English teachers!


**LazBlog: A portmanteau combination of the words Lazlo and blog. Portmanteau: The name for combining two words together to make a new word (For example, Motor and Hotel make Motel). I wrote this whole thing in less than an hour, okay. Plus, this is the first actual time that I'm using horizontal ruler's to make the darn thing stand out. I only stumbled on the document edit a few days ago. Yay!**

_It was another sunny day in Camp Kidney. While most of the camper's were doing normal activities like lunchtime, swimming, table tennis and mozzie bite scratching, I was in Jelly Cabin, playing on my laptop again. This time, today's game was 'Search up camper's names on the Internet'._

_These were the results that came up on the first page._

_**Edward: **Twilight Star Edward Cullen_

_**Clam: **A wikipedia article on clams._

_**Dave: **Some comedy guy._

_**Raj: **Something called 'British Raj'_

_**Ping-Pong: **Table Tennis article on Wikipedia_

_**Samson: **An article about Samson, who was a Bible hero._

_**Chip: **Children's Help Insurance Program (CHIP)_

_**Skip: **State Kids Insurance Program (SKIP)_

_**Harold: **A movie called Harold, released in 2008._

_Now that's a formidable list. I was wondering which campers I missed until I realised that I hadn't search Lazlo on the internet. I wonder what could be found here. I type up Lazlo onto Google and press the 'I'm Feeling Lucky' button (I never use it coz' I almost never get the page I need). It took a bit of time to load up the finding._

_The page began loading bit by bit, picture by picture, annoying 'you have won something' ad by annoying 'you have won something' ad. There was a blue background. A white rectangle loaded up in the middle of it, taking up most of the webpage. All the writing then loaded up and the webpage domain finally loaded up as well. I looked at it. The webpage was called .com/bananaphone._

_I looked at it in interest. Does Lazlo really own his own blog? I read all the posts._

* * *

**WELCOME TO LAZBLOG!**

**Hi, I'm Lazlo, and I go to Camp Kidney! And it is FUN! I have my own blog and I love nature!**

**

* * *

**

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 10:03:48 AM (West Coast)**

oh yay! i have a blog now this is real8ly FUN! oh, sorry i mite be mispeling a lot of words and all because i'm only ten yeasr old and, you know how it goes, i"m a bit young to spell but any way and..

oH yes its; early in the morning. I was playing on my freinds computor and then i think i click something. it was called Piczo or somefing so I maded my own blgo! yay this is so ecksyting! yay!

whoooo, raj is calling ,e for vegan Friday and clam's dress as a stork of selery 2day. i better go for now.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 10:49:29 AM (West Coast)**

whhhopps i acksidently spilleded a cup of oranje juise on my shirt while i was going to pic9k it up and it falled all over me! now I had to get a replasement shirt out wihle mh other shirts in the wash. oh and edward was laughing at Me and called me a clumsie littel monky and. all that and everywun was larfing.

oh i also akidentaly put numb3rs in mai wordz coz im not a good touch typest and all. and i am no good at grammer or spelling. but i will learn yay OOPS clam ran into the wall OW! i better help hmi owt dis might be seer...um, seary...not gud.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 11:00:32 AM (West Coast)**

oowwwwwww clam hurnt his nose and it is BENT that is bad. we had to taek him to nurse lezlie and clam was cring. poor gy. he d'ont speek a lot eiva.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 11:06:01 AM (West Coast)**

Yay clam is back. nurse lezly saids the bump he gots on his hed wich i never told you abowt was not so seri...seer...se...um, bad, his bump on hiz head is not bad. he will be fien and he is braev gy. he haz it bandaj up though. sorrie i cannot spell...um...

oh i just went to a dikshernarie and looke up the wo03rd it is spelled serious.

hahah this blog is FUN. i didn't even no wot a blog woz b4 oooOOOO i have to go nou, it's time to run da camp store with raj. yayyy.

oh and clam's noes is banajegd up. his horns r ok.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 11:34:52 AM (West Coast)**

ehhhhh...blog! poisen mushroom!

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 02:44:10 PM (West Coast)**

oh sorrie for not bein a while but, oohhhhh sumbodie went into my blog an tiped somefnig up! oh wait it was clam. he must have been fooling around on the computr...he mite be a genie...uh...hold on i m lookin up the word...ahh, it is genius. he mite be a genius but he duzznt kno how to spel pois...errr...poi..wel i dont no how t spell it eiva! oh well i spell a lot of words rong but dats verri ok.

oh and we had luntch at da mess hall at one o clok for lunch there was chikin soop and garlik bred with milk. edwad ated a lot of the garlik bred and he started breeving in everybodees faces. and all the cutlari cerdled up like when you eat goat cheez. everybodi runned ou of the hall screeming even me becoz i thoug it was a GAME HAHAHAHA!

im' pretty shure edward woz playin a gaem, oh its time 4 activitys.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 03:12:59 PM (West Coast)**

oom, woot is this called? oh, it is lazblogs, looks foon to yoos.

ooh sorrie, my name is raj. arr ay jay spells raj. und i have thees eendien accent und that's why i type like thees. oh have i tol u dat i am an elefant? yes an elephant is typing oon a blgo. i did no kno dat lazlo had a blog like thees ohhh now i want one...WAAHAHHAAAA! oh well geuss ill joost have to wate...

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 03:56:00 PM (West Coast)**

oh dear rahj just fownd my blog 2. and he tiped on it as well. looks liek jelyl cabin is goi39ng to have to keep; a seecrit. i mite have to tell mai hyoomn fredn abou tthis as wel becoz he duz not no abowt this blog but i hoep thi secrt does no go out to edward he well tell.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 04:03:44 PM (West Coast)**

Oh i can't find him anywhere at all i geuss i mtie hav 2 waet as well. he might be at the mooves or watchin a soccor gaem doun at pricklie pynes it is toosday so dat means there are soccoer gaems on. he leiks soccer.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 06:38:13 PM (West Coast)**

oh boi it's dinna time and tonites dinnr is a delishes plattr of spaggeti and meatballs lookz yummo. but samson duzznt lov metbals becoz he says he is allerjic to pasta, so he just had a few solt pakz and a glass of joose. dat didn't look yummo it look yucko. not joose but salt...errghh that look bad.

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 07:19:37 PM (West Coast)**

yay its time for my fav activitee it's orientashen. we have to serch aroun skoumastr lumpus cabin to find a pennie and whoeva won got 2 be the scoumastr tomorroe. it took two ours and a hint but clam foun the pennie unda the toofbrushers in the ferd drawer in slinmans barfroom. so clam had a intrsting day. he hur his hed and now he getz 2 be tomoroes scoutmatr. yayyyyyy

* * *

**Date: 10/08/10**

**Time: 09:55:12 PM (West Coast)**

oh goodie it is time for bed. that's where i dreem of a peasefull werld wear everywun treeted everibodi els the saem way, and dat is in a guud way. clam is veri ecksited to be scout...oh in the dicshenary it is scoutmaster, so he get to be scoutmaster tomowor and he is super ecksited. goodnite clam goonight raj goodnigte everi one who readed teh blog.

tomoroe i will learn to spel good 2 i got bet ter at spe8ling todai. oh no i forgot to tel the kid abowt my blog. oh he is asleap, beta wait until 2morow. zzzzzzzz

* * *

**:MESSAGE TRUNCATED:**

**

* * *

**

_I stare at the posts in wonder. Lazlo then comes in._

_'Hey, whatcha looking at, buddy?' the happy spider monkey says to me **(You know, that was the first time I wrote someone talking in this fic? Just noting...).**_

_'Oh, hi Laz. I found out about your blog. Pretty interesting.' I said. 'But you haven't told me about it for a few days.'_

_'Oh, my BLOG!' Lazlo exclaims in shock. 'I better start getting some posts down!'_

_Then, at full speed, he rushes to my swivel chair and with a forcefield push, he sends me flying off the chair and I crunch the ground, making a tremendous noise. I snap out of Lala-Land and the first thing I focus on is Lazlo typing up a post and repeating what he is saying._

* * *

**Date: 13/08/10**

**Time: 12:39:19 PM (West Coast)**

oh hai i am BAK! i forgot all about my blog so i better bookmark it in the tabs. oh yes have you notised my spelling has aktually improved notisably. i still get big words and a few smorl words wrong but i will get yoosed to it. oh i better lern some grammer as well. goodbye.

* * *

**THE END!**

******Or is it?**

**Yeah, it is.**


End file.
